The present invention relates to the field of therapeutic chemistry and more particularly to the field of hormonal pharmaceutical techniques.
A more precise subject of the invention is new pharmaceutical compositions formed by an estroprogestative combination with a view to the correction of estrogenic deficiencies in natural or artificial menopauses or in order to stop ovulation in women during their period of ovarian activity.
In particular a subject of the invention is an estroprogestative combination, characterized in that it is constituted by unit doses containing the combination of a progestative and an estrogen, the two components being present simultaneously in each medicinal dose.
This combination is intended to be administered by oral route.
As is known, the life expectancy of women has passed in less than a century from 50 to 80 years, whilst the average age for the onset of the menopause has remained unchanged. Therefore, women spend a third of their life in a state of estrogenic deficiency which is the origin of the increase in risk of osteoporosis and cardiovascular illnesses. Sequential replacement treatment for the menopause cures the climateric symptomology and prevents osteoporosis and the onset of illnesses. It creates artificial cycles which are followed by a withdrawal bleeding. This therapeutic schema quite particularly suits women for whom the menopause is recent but it is not always well accepted in the long term, which in part explains the poorer observance of treatment (DRAPIER FAURE E.; Gynxc3xa8cologie. 1992, 43: 271-280).
In order to overcome this drawback, combined combinations have been perfected where the two components are taken simultaneously, the progestative having the effect of permanently opposing the proliferative action of the estrogen on the endometrium, by creating an atrophy of the endometrium and as a consequence, the absence of withdrawal bleeding (HARGROVE J. T., MAXSON W. S., WENTZ A. C., BURNETT L. S., Obstet Gynecol, 1989, 73: 606-612).
This xe2x80x9cno periodsxe2x80x9d schema more particularly suits women for whom the menopause is already well in the past. It can be prescribed in courses of sequential combinations in order to improve the long-term observance of replacement hormone treatment for the menopause.
The dose of progestative to be used in a combined replacement treatment is in general deduced from that which is usually prescribed in sequential schemata. In the latter the dose chosen is that which gives over the long term less than 1% endometrial hyperplasia when the progestative is administered discontinuously, more than 10 days per cycle, in post-menopasual women under replacement estrogenotherapy (WHITEHEAD et al., J. reprod. Med, 1982, 27: 539-548, PATERSON et al, Br Med J, Mar. 22, 1980, 822-824).
In the combined treatment, these same progestatives were used at half the dose judged to be effective during a sequential treatment: this is the example of the micronized progesterone, didrogesterone (FOX H., BAAK J., VAN DE WEIJER P., AL-AZZAWI E., PATERSON M., JOHNSON A., MICHELL G., BARLOW D., FRANCIS R., 7th International Congress on the Menopause, Stockholm, Jun. 20-24, 1993, abstr 119) and medroxyprogesterone acetate (BOCANERA R, BEN J., COFONE M., GUINLE I., MAILAND D., SOSA M., POUDES G., ROBERTI A., BISO T., EZPELETA D., PUCHE R., TOZZINI R., 7th International Congress on the Menopause, Stockholm, Jun. 20-24, 1993, abstr 40) which were used at doses of 100, 10 and 5 mg/day respectively, with encouraging results on the clinical and endometrial level. Among the progestatives, nomegestrol acetate appeared to be one of the most effective. Nomegestrol acetate is a non-androgenic progestative derived from 19-nor progesterone, its use in sequential administration during the menopause at the dose of 5 mg/day, 12 days per cycle, in combination with different types of estrogens, allows endometrial hyperplasia to be prevented as shown by a multicentre study on 150 women for one year (THOMAS J. L., BERNARD A. M., DENIS C., 7th International Congress on the Menopause, Stckholm, Jun. 20-24, 1993, abstr 372).
The absence of hyperplasia was confirmed in a study where the nomegestrol acetate was administered at the same dose, 14 days per cycle, in women treated with percutaneous estradiol (BERNARD A. M. et al. Comparative evaluation of two percutaneous estradiol gels in combination with nomegestrol acetate in hormone replacement therapy. XIV World Congress of Gynecology and Obstetrics, FIGO, Montreal, Sep. 24-30, 1994).
The combined treatment is more often used in a continuous fashion, i.e. without interruption. However some people are in favour of using it in an intermittent fashion, for example 25 days per month (BLRKAUSER M. ET AL; Substitution hormonale: une indication bien posxc3xa8e et des schxc3xa8mas de traitement individuels sont dxc3xa8terminants pour le succxc3xa8s du traitement, Mxc3xa8d. et Hyg., 1995, 53: 1770-1773). The aim of the therapeutic interruption is to remove the inhibition exercised by the progestative on the synthesis of the estradiol and progesterone receptors and in this way to avoid the lowering of receptivity of the hormono-dependant tissues.
The progesterone used according to the present invention is nomegestrol acetate which is active by oral route. The estrogen used is free or esterified estradiol, or conjugated equine estrogens which are presented according to a formulation which is active by oral route and in particular estradiol valerate. Nomegestrol acetate and free or esterified estradiol or conjugated equine estrogens are administered in one of the forms which permit administration by oral route: gelatine capsules, capsules, pills, sachets of powder, tablets, coated tablets, sugar-coated tablets etc.
The present invention is characterized in that it is constituted by a new estroprogestative combination, which is active by oral route and administered in a combined manner. A subject of the present invention is also its use in the correction of estrogenic deficiencies, in the prevention of osteoporosis and cardiovascular illnesses in post-menopausal women, or in stopping ovulation in women during their period of ovarian activity.
The compositions according to the invention based on nomegestrol and free or esterified or equine conjugated estrogens are administered in a continuous fashion or intermittent fashion from 21 to 25 days per month.
According to a particular implementation of the invention the compositions contain a quantity of nomegestrol acetate ranging form 1.5 to 3.75 mg and a quantity of free or esterified estradiol or conjugated estrogens ranging from 0.5 to 3 mg. Preferably, the optimal formulations contain 2.5 mg of nomegestrol acetate combined with: either 1.5 mg of free estradiol or 2 mg of estradiol ester or 0.625 mg of conjugated equine estrogens, per daily dose.
This combined administration method can have several therapeutic indications. In post-menopausal women, the estroprogestative combination is intended to compensate for the functional disorders brought about by hypoestrogenism of the menopause, while maintaining an atrophy of the endometrium and avoiding in a majority of them the appearance of withdrawal bleeding.
In women during the period of ovarian activity, young or in the years preceding the menopause, the cyclic administration of the hormonal combination is capable of stopping ovulation and of exercising a contraceptive effect insofar as it has been proved that nomegestrol is capable of stopping the ovulation peak of LH and FSH, starting from 1.25 mg/day (BAZIN B. et al, Effect of nomegestrol acetate, a new 19-norprogesterone derivative on pituitary ovarian function in women. Br. J. Obstet. Gynaecol., 1987, 94: 1199-1204). When the hormonal combination is given for a contraceptive purpose, the aim of nomegestrol acetate is to stop ovulation and for the estrogenic compound to compensate for hypoestrogenia and ensure a better control of the cycle.
A subject of the present invention is also a process for obtaining new pharmaceutical compositions.
The obtaining process according to the invention consists of mixing the active ingredients: nomegestrol acetate and free or esterified estradiol or conjugated equine estrogens with one or more pharmaceutically acceptable, non-toxic, inert excipients.
Among the excipients which can be mentioned are binding and solubilizing agents, compression agents, disintegration agents and slip agents. This mixture can be subjected to direct compression or to several stages of compression in order to form tablets which, if desired, can have their surface protected by a film, by lacquering or coating. The production of tablets by direct compression allows a maximum reduction in the proportion of diluting agents, binding agents, disintegration agents and slip agents. The production of gelatine capsules can be carried out by mixing the active ingredients with an inert diluant and a slip agent. The tablets contain, in particular, mass diluting agents such as lactose, sorbitol for direct compression, marketed under the name NEOSORB 60, Palatinite which is a registered trademark for designating an equimolar mixture of the isomer of -D-glucopyranosido 1,6-mannitol and -D-glucopyranosido 1,6-glucitol crystallized with two molecules of water, mannitol, sorbitol or the mixture lactose/PVP sold under the name Ludipress. The compression binding agents are in general microcrystalline celluloses such as those sold under the name AVICEL PH 101 or AVICEL PH 102. The polyvinylpyrrolidone plays an important role and facilitates the agglomeration of the powders and the compressibility of the mass. To this end polyvinylpyrrolidones are used with a molecular weight comprised between 10000 and 30000 such as Povidone, Kollidon of a grade comprised between 12 and 30. The mixture also contains slip or anti-electrostatic agents so that the powder does not agglomerate in the feed hoppers. In this respect, colloidal silicas can be mentioned which are sold under the name AEROSIL 100 or AEROSIL 200. The mixture also contains disintegration agents which allow disintegration or crumbling which conforms to pharmaceutical standards. There can be mentioned as useful disintegration agents, polymers of cross-linked vinylpyrrolidones such as those sold under the names Polyplasdone or Polyclar AT, carboxymethylamidons such as those sold under the names Amigel or Explotab, cross-linked carboxymnethylcelluloses or croscarmelloses such as the compound sold under the name AC-DI-SOL greater than  In addition, the preparation contains lubrication agents which facilitate the compression and ejection of the tablet from the tablet compressing machine. There can be mentioned as lubrication agents, glycerol palmitostearate sold under the name Precirol, magnesium stearate, stearic acid or talc. After compression the tablets can be coated in order to ensure their storage or to facilitate their deglutination. The coating agents are either of cellulose origin such as cellulose phthalate (Sepifilm, Pharmacoat), or of polyvinyl origin of Sepifilm ECL type, or of saccharose origin such as the sugar for sugar-coating of Sepisperse DR, AS, AP OR K (coloured) type. The tablets, whether coated or not, can in addition, be surface or bulk coloured, by plant or synthetic colouring agents (for example chinolin yellow lacquer or E 104). The proportions of the different constituents varies according to the type of tablet to be produced. The content of active ingredients can vary from 1.5 to 3.75 mg for nomegestrol acetate and from 0.5 to 3 mg for free or esterified estradiol or for conjugated equine estrogens. The dilution agents vary from 20 to 75% of the total mass, the slip agents from 0.1 to 2% of the total mass, the compression binding agents vary from 2 to 20%, the polyvinylpyrrolidone from 0.5 to 15%, the disintegration agents vary from 2 to 5.5% for the cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone or the carboxymethylamidon, from 2.0 to 3.0% for the croscarmellose. The quantities of lubricating agents vary as function of the type of agents from 0.1 to 3.0%.
The compositions according to the invention are intended to be administered once per day. However, depending on the therapeutic requirements, administration can be split up (twice per day) or on the other hand, repeated (two tablets per day). The following examples illustrate the invention. They in no way limit it.